Tiffany did 63 squats at night. Stephanie did 45 squats around noon. How many fewer squats did Stephanie do than Tiffany?
Solution: Find the difference between Tiffany's squats and Stephanie's squats. The difference is $63 - 45$ squats. $63 - 45 = 18$.